


talking to the moon

by ultravilout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Graduation, High School AU, Louis is a star, M/M, No Smut, but not in the 1975 kind of way, but not literally, harry loves Louis, im really bad at tagging, its really short, larry - Freeform, literally its only larry, love me, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravilout/pseuds/ultravilout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally graduates High School and receives an unexpected guest in the middle of the night (it's Louis).</p>
            </blockquote>





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was something that i wrote at 1am when i couldn't sleep and i was wondering if harry ever stayed up at night thinking about louis and then this happened.
> 
> Title is from Bruno Mars' "Talking to the moon" (it's such a cute song 10/10 would recommend)

He couldn't believe it. After 5 years of high school, Harry had finally graduated with grades good enough to get into Richmond college, he did. And now, he was a free man (for three months).

Despite all the troubles he faced at school with his peers, he was definitely going to miss his friends. Niall wasn't going to the same college as Harry and Jordan decided to join the school's sixth form where she would spend the next two years studying Psychology, Biology and Maths. Honestly, Harry wasn't really sure why she chose to continue Maths considering it single-handedly destroyed everyone's mentality (he would much rather do something much more useful with his life rather than trying to solve the volume of a cylinder, thanks).

In their last high schooling hours, they wrote on each other's shirts, exchanged numbers and even took photos with their favourite teachers. Harry made his way over to Louis to wish him luck in his future because,  _God,_ Louis was something else. He deserved everything and more, in Harry's eyes.

There was an undeniable connection between the two of them that Harry failed to explain, even to himself. It wasn't a relationship, Harry knew that - but he also wanted to be more than friends.

And so there he was. Harry lay in his bed, comforter consuming him, eyes trained on the ceiling. He tried to paint stars on it a while back and in the dark, they just looked like irregular pentagons because Harry never claimed to be an artist. Anyway, so he was staring at the uneven blobs in his make-shift night sky when he heard a sharp sound. He immediately turned his head towards the direction of the noise, trying to find a distortion in his furniture. When he concluded that he was too tired to worry, he shifted back into a comfortable position, only to hear the sound again. He sighed and tumbled out of bed walking towards his window as slowly as possible. A small stone came into view and collided with the window, confirming Harry's suspicions.

Although what he didn't fully understand was _why it was happening._ His brain hadn't been fully processing the situation at first, but then as the fourth stone hit the glass, it sent Harry into a sudden panic - because who was trying to disturb him so late in the night? Were they drunk? Oh, God, the thought of a drunken man outside Harry's window refusing to leave him alone was terrifying.

Harry hesitated when opening the window. If he hadn't taken so long to open it, however, he could have narrowly missed the stone that knocked him right in the forehead. But he felt the impact on his face and reacted too slowly, rubbing the sore area.

"Ow." He mumbled to himself. As he looked down, he caught sight of someone. A boy. And not just any boy, but Louis.

Harry panicked.

"Louis?" He gasped, completely out of breath somehow. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you when I'm up!" He whisper-shouted. Harry hoped and prayed that his parents didn't hear anything down the hall because-

Wait. Did Louis just say he was coming up?

Oh no. No no no. No, he can't. Harry wasn't ready for company at 2am! His hair was a bloody mess, his room was painted baby blue and his ceiling - Oh, his  _ceiling_ \- was just plain embarrassing.

But what do you say to a boy who has already begun to climb your pipes? Surely he couldn't send him back down. Harry bit down on his lip nervously because all he could do was wait. It didn't take very long before a hand latched onto the window pane, pulling a beautiful boy up with it.

"Y'alright, Harry?" He asked, grinning. He was more than alright.

"Hi Louis," he could feel heat spreading through his fingers and his cheeks already. He stood with his legs clumsily crossed, playing with his fingers. "I, uh, hi."

It was only then did Harry realise that he was wearing boxers with little boats on them. He retreated back to his bed quickly and covered himself with his covers. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

Louis hopped off the ledge and landed smoothly on the carpet which, by the way, matched his walls in colour - blue.

"Just came back from a party," he shrugged, walking towards Harry. "Didn't wanna sleep. Mind if I join you?"

Harry nodded and scooted over, still not fully processing what was happening. It was 2am, in his defence.

"You smell like alcohol." Harry yawned, allowing Louis into his space. Louis didn't even bother throwing the covers over himself, instead choosing to lie ontop of them with his fully clothed self.

"Well, I'd hope so. I had a couple drinks." Louis ruffled Harry's hair, amused at his dazed innocence. Harry, even when half asleep, was still very responsive to Louis' touch and released a deep hum at the contact, closing his eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Harry's eyes remained closed. "Was just thinking."

"Yeah?" Louis stopped the contact and clasped his hands together, resting them on his stomach. "About what?"

Harry frowned at the loss of his hand ( **in his hair, folks** ) and opened his eyes slowly, shrugging. "Stuff. Like, where I'm going after college kinda stuff."

Louis huffed. "Only you would think about post college before it's even started."

Harry grinned into his pillow, slightly embarrassed. "Can't help it. I need a plan, don't I?"

"No, you don't, Haz." Louis shuffled a bit closer to Harry and Harry self-consciously attempted to create a bit more distance between them. Louis didn't notice this and continued. "No matter how many plans you make now, you can't plan the crazy shit that life might throw at you. You can't control whether you do or don't fall out with people, you can't just assume you'll always want to be an astronaut and you _definitely_ cannot predict who you're going to marry."

Harry blinked. "But... I never wanted to be an astronaut."

"You know what I mean." Louis nudged Harry humorously. "You just don't know."

As much as he tried, Harry couldn't take his eyes off Louis. He sort of had an idea of who he'd like to marry.

"I think you're scared."

Louis frowned in the dark. "Scared? Scared of what?"

Harry shrugged softly, slowly blinking. "I dunno."

"Well you can't just say I'm scared of something and then not know what it is."

"You're not easy to read, s'all." Harry's voice slurred as if he was in a trance, sleep looming heavily over him.

"Do I look like a book?" Louis deadpanned, making Harry roll his eyes fondly.

"You're too stubborn."

"Am not." Louis stated more than complained. Although he must admit, he didn't like to lose.

"God, you're stubborn." Harry whispered more to himself than Louis, shaking his head. "And defensive."

What's wrong with being defensive? Surely that's how all great battles are won?

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis honestly couldn't see the point in this anymore and was considering leaving when Harry released a big sigh and moved closer to Louis to the point where their thighs would be touching if Louis had gotten under the damn covers with him, _gosh_.

"Yes," he said, "but you're also very smart. And witty. And fun. You literally float into every room like you're bloody royalty and everyone loves you."

Louis tried his best to hide his smile and stared up at the blue-tinted ceiling. He could see little white scribbles on the ceiling which was obviously Harry's attempt at creating a sky full of stars. The still air was too precious to be disturbed by Louis' harsh voice, so Harry spoke again.

"And... you make people feel things."

Louis didn't reply. Instead, he just looked up at every individual star in their own little sky and counted how many there were. Harry opened his wide eyes and focused on Louis' side profile, which was illuminated by the light peeking through the curtains. The light highlighted all his sharp features and made his skin look softer than ever. He wasn't even sure if he was listening to him, but he continued.

"You're such a drama queen." Harry smiled to himself and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You want everything your way and that's probably why you never picked me in class to be your partner. I know I mess things up a lot."

This is what made Louis crash right back down to earth, because he just made Louis realise something.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Lou?"

Louis turned his head to face Harry, bright eyes pouring into each other's. "You're a good guy."

Harry blinked. "I'm... I'm a what?"

Louis nodded. "You're a wizard, Harry."

They silently laughed, eyes still locked, before Louis finally regained his relaxed composure. "A good guy, Harry. You're smart, too. I like spending time with you. You're sensitive and people love you, too. Don't you dare compare yourself to anybody else, especially me. I'm not perfect and neither are you, and that's okay. You're a good guy, Harry."

Harry wrapped his fist tighter around the ball of quilt that he already had in his clutch and furrowed his brows in confusion, because where was all this coming from? Harry didn't want Louis to say these things out of pity because that was embarrassing. And compliments were always awkward, because what do you say to them? Somehow, this all made Harry feel even more anxious than flattered. The silence returned as Louis looked up again with no real intentions of sleeping, counting stars in their white blurs.

"You're cute."

"What?"

"You're cute," he repeated. "Which is why I always said hi to you in the halls. I didn't pick you as my partner because you were useless at Chemistry, and you would distract me way too much with your stupid puns and your curly hair. And that pencil case with flowers you always carry around with you, God, it's like you were doing it on purpose."

And, yeah. Harry did a terrible job at hiding his flushed cheeks under the covers along with his shy smile because Louis looked at the beautiful cherub and ruffled his hair again, completely awestruck by the sight of him. Harry was just happy he wasn't a complete mess. And, as a added bonus, he was cute. He was a cute semi-mess.

"Was I that bad at Chemistry?"

"The worst."

"Come on, Lou, I wasn't that-"

"You poured hydrochloric acid in a plant pot because you thought it was water."

At this, they both smiled in quiet laughter and Harry covered his face with the covers because, God, what a mess he was.

 _A beautiful mess_ , Louis thought. Never had he seen a prettier boy. As he stretched his legs out on Harry's turquoise sheets, he wondered to himself whether Harry names the stars in his sky.

"Uh, yeah," Harry nodded slightly. "Just a couple of them. That one's called Pluto." He pointed to the one that was closest to the light bulb.

"Why'd you call it Pluto?"

Harry shrugged again (Louis noticed that he did this action a lot). "I... don't really know. It just seemed like a Pluto."

Louis quietly agreed and clasped his hands on his stomach again. He was fully aware of Harry's wide eyes on him as if he was the constellation that everybody looks at, and this made him feel somewhat nervous.

"Uh," he started, pointing to a star at random. "what's that guy called?"

Harry looked up briefly before returning his tired gaze to the boy on his bed. "Zeus."

Louis pouted. "But he's so small."

Harry pouted, too. "Then maybe I should call him Louis."

"Shut up, Harry, I'm not small." Louis flicked Harry's forehead, making him yelp. Louis couldn't even pretend to be offended because it was so damn hard to be angry at this boy. He rested one hand between them. "I'm just... growing." Louis smiled.

"Just growing." Harry smiled, too, and nodded to himself. "Very slowly, might I add."

"No, you may _not_ add."

Harry stifled his happy giggles into his sheets and looked back up at Louis with probable stars in his eyes.

"Louis?"

Louis turned to look at the cute semi-mess. "Yes?"

Harry's cheeks were probably hurting from the amount of smiling he had been doing that night. "I really like you."

At this, Louis didn't even bother refraining from the grin that slowly broke out on his porcelain face. He moved so that he was leaning on one arm, body towering slightly over Harry's.

"Hey, Harry?"

They were closer now, Harry thought. If he tilted his head up now, he could sneak in a kiss.

"Yes Louis?" He asked hopefully, eyes trained on nothing but Louis. In that moment, Harry could feel the oxygen leaving the space around them as if they were truly in outer space.

Louis brushed a strand of hair off Harry's face so gently it could have been mistaken for a feather's touch. He then whispered in his ear.

"Sweet dreams." He mumbled, his voice laced with a bit of sleep. He kissed his cheek and, with a wink, he hopped off the bed and headed for the open window. He slipped out quietly, leaving Harry overwhelmed and flushed. He wondered if he would remember the feeling of his soft lips on his cheek tomorrow morning.

And, just like that, he was gone into the night. Possibly to join the other stars in the sky, Harry thought.


End file.
